


Balance and Power

by mumofthreedevils



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hux enjoys his shower, M/M, The events of TFA did not happen, eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumofthreedevils/pseuds/mumofthreedevils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d learned to control the screaming years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ben Solo

**Author's Note:**

> I really seem to have been bitten by the writing bug.  
> This story is a planned 3 chapters although I'm really scared that it will be a feeble ending!!  
> I'd love to know what you feel about the first chapter.  
> It could spur me on a little!!!

He’d lost count now of the times he’d woken up in a cold sweat with the feeling of fear and dread seemingly deep inside his bones. The nightmares just wouldn’t leave him be. For 14 years he’d been plagued by them without knowing why.  
His parents had told him that he’d had a near fatal accident and had been in a coma for weeks, that his memory loss prior to the incident was an unfortunate after effect, one that he would probably never recover from.  
Still, he would be hounded almost every night by memories within his nightmares that would disappear the minute he woke up, tears in his eyes, anguish on his face, bed sheets drenched in sweat. He’d learned to control the screaming years ago. 

Ben Solo had taken after both his Mother and his Father, Leia Organa and Han Solo. He was force sensitive like his Mother and carried a lightsabre. His Mother told him it once belonged to his uncle Luke. He doesn’t recall learning to use it but when he does it just seems natural to him. Using the force has become an extension of his being although he rarely finds the need for it beyond self-preservation, flirting in bars, showing off and generally being cocky!! This he got from his Father. Han Solo, an infamous, if not very successful, smuggler.

Ben took great delight in following his Father on adventure after adventure, much to the chagrin of his Mother.  
His skill as a pilot had surpassed his Father’s and he would often take control of the Falcon during particularly hairy escapes. Han was exceedingly proud of his accomplished ability but Chewbacca, a Wookie and his Father’s right hand man and who Ben thought of as family, would make his displeasure quite clear when danger had passed. There were times Ben felt a little sorry for Han with Chewbacca bearing down on him in a fit of rage after they had once again, barely made it out of whatever situation they had found themselves in.

Like his Father, Ben carried a blaster. His Father was reluctant to see Ben use his force abilities. He was never very comfortable with it and would insist that ‘hokey religions and ancient weapons were no match for a good blaster at your side’. So Ben would carry one alongside his lightsabre to make his Father a little happier, although he couldn’t deny that when things got a little out of hand, it was the lightsabre he favoured. The look of awe and, in some cases fear, that entered onto an opponent’s face when they saw the lightsabre ignite was enough to make them pause just long enough for Ben, Han and Chewie to escape without a single shot being necessary from a blaster. It gave Ben an overwhelming sense of power and he often wondered how far his force abilities could be stretched. 

Ben was also prone to bouts of uncontrolled anger. He couldn’t explain why.  
All the times he felt he was being excluded from conversations, catching his parents discussing something and quickly changing the subject when he entered the room, not getting full answers to questions and feeling generally isolated about his own past would build up like a pressure barrel inside him until he exploded. When he did, everyone knew about it. His whole persona would change. His eyes would darken and he would literally be surrounded by any objects not nailed to the ground floating around him. This was when he would take a time out to calm himself down. 

Ben had often asked his Mother about the force. She had simply told him that long ago there were force sensitives that honed their ability through training to become Jedi Masters but after a long and bloody war with the Emperor and his Imperial Army, the Jedi had become all but extinct, along with their knowledge.

During these discussions he had felt like she wasn’t telling him everything. In fact, he had started to feel like there was a lot his Mother and Father weren’t telling him. At first he decided they were just being over protective about their only son who they had come so close to losing 14 years ago, but lately he wasn’t so sure. His Mother in particular, would look sullen when discussing the fall of the Jedi and once, he even thought he’d caught a tear forming in the corner of one of her eyes that she quickly dismissed as a bit of grit. His Father however, flatly refused to discuss anything to do with the Jedi and the former Empire. As much as Ben would ask, Han would quickly deflect his questioning onto another subject a little closer to home and now.

Ben knew that his Mother had made her way through the ranks of the resistance and had fought with them during the time of the Empire and now, as a General, she was once again fighting, only now it was against the First Order.  
Ben had been told that the First Order had risen out of the ashes of the Empire. There was always someone willing to take a chance and takeover if they saw an opening and in this case, after the death of the Emperor and downfall of the Empire, a mysterious being by the name of Snoke had taken his chance and created the First Order.  
He wasn’t even subtle about it, using Imperial designs and weapons that were just upgraded and improved upon, in effect creating a new and improved Empire and an even more powerful headache for General Leia Organa and the Resistance.

This morning however was different. He still had tears in his eyes and anguish on his face and the bed sheets were drenched in sweat, but this morning he’d woken up screaming, something he hadn’t done in years. His head was pounding and he could remember a voice. He couldn’t remember what the voice was telling him but it sounded ominous and chilled him to his core. Leia had rushed into his room to find him shaking violently and his colour completely drained. As he desperately looked up at Leia his stomach cartwheeled and he wretched onto the floor.  
As she cradled him in her arms he slowly began to calm down and return to the moment but that voice…… that voice was going to haunt him.  
As he came to his senses and shook the nightmare away, he felt a little childish laying there in the arms of his Mother, a full grown man, not a five year old child! He couldn’t deny it felt good. He laid there for the longest time watching her smile and brushing her fingers through his unruly, almost black hair. He couldn’t remember the last time she had done it, he only knew that he’d missed it and wanted to savour every second. He couldn’t help noticing that she seemed to be drifting into a daydream of her own. Her eyes began to glaze over and when she caught herself she quickly got up and told Ben to ready himself for the day. 

At breakfast Ben was asked about his nightmare. What had changed? Why had he woken up screaming? What could he remember of his nightmare?  
When he had mentioned the voice, Leia and Han had looked at each other a little startled before shrugging it off and quickly changing the subject. This was when Ben finally realised that something was being kept secret. His parents we’re definitely keeping something from him and he had to find out what it was. As he started to push for answers his parents did their usual ‘act’, quickly palming him off with a half truth and going onto the next subject but Ben was determined.  
He could see the panic building in his Mother’s eyes and the anger building in his Father’s.  
When they both told Ben “enough!”, Ben had completely lost it. He stormed out of the house to get away from the frustration totally unaware that every object not tied down in the house had been rattling and shaking and rising into the air. As he left, it all came crashing down. Leia looked at Han and all Han could say was ‘I think it’s time’. 

******

Ben was shaking with anger as he fled the house. It wasn’t uncommon for him to find the need to get away from everything for a few hours to calm down but today was different. He still had the voice in his head and it was getting clearer.

“They’re lying”  
He could hear the oily low tones of the voice repeating those words over and over.

He made his way down to his favourite spot by the lake. A place for him to be alone and meditate, yet another thing he doesn’t remember learning to do and figures it was something he’d learned before his accident.  
An hour or two usually does the trick, but not today. Today he is ‘seething’ and he can feel it in his whole body. Anger is radiating from him. There is a definite drop in the temperature around him and his breath is visible in the air, even though the sun is shining.  
As he sits there, rocks and boulders begin to levitate and orbit around him. Ben is feeling incredibly powerful…… and he likes it.

The voice continued. “They’re lying. You have so much potential. So much power. There’s so much more to learn. Don’t listen to them. They’re lying” As Ben listened his anger just intensified and with it, his feeling of complete control and power. 

All too soon the sun is setting and Ben realises he’s been sat there meditating all day. The rocks fall to the ground and Ben wakes to his reality. He decides it’s time to head home and confront the situation head on.

As Ben arrives home he realises that he’s not the only one ready to confront the situation.  
Sitting at the breakfast table he sees his Mother, who looks decidedly relieved to see him, his Father with his usual scowl on his face but also sat at the table is another vaguely familiar face. His stomach churns as he realises it’s his Uncle Luke.  
Ben had the distinct urge to turn and run but he is quickly ushered to a seat and the room falls silent.  
After what seems like an eternity it is Ben who finally breaks the silence. His voice is filled with venom and looking daggers at the three individuals across the table from him.

Years of frustration come hurtling to the surface and Ben feels his voice beginning to crack, eye’s misting over.  
Leia takes an instinctive move towards Ben but Han places a hand on her arm to stop her. He knows Ben needs to get this off his shoulders.

All the questions Ben ever wanted answered come flooding out.  
What exactly happened 14 years ago?  
Why won’t people talk to him about it?  
Why has Luke been absent all that time?  
Who is the voice in his head?

Ben did not expect the revelation that was about to come.

Luke started to explain that when Ben was a child he was a student at Luke’s academy studying to become a Jedi, to learn the ways of the force and control his abilities.  
He was one of many students including……. his twin Brother Kylo.  
Ben found that piece of information quite amusing and laughed as he looked to his Mother to dismiss it but as she looked back with pity in her eyes, he soon realised that what his Uncle was telling him was the truth…… finally.

The bond between the brothers had been incredibly strong and when they concentrated their abilities their potential grew exponentially. Luke had been in awe of their absolute power and had wanted to make sure that it was well trained and controlled. Unfortunately what no-one had realised is that another force sensitive being, a very powerful one by the name of Snoke, had been watching the twins since they were babies. He’d been manipulating them to his own will and hiding his tracks as he went. When Kylo and Ben had just turned 15, the being had simply flipped a very well prepared switch in the boys heads and they had gone on a killing spree throughout the academy, slaughtering all the students and effectively ending the Jedi. In the mayhem and explosions, only one of the twins had made it out. Kylo had fled the planet to start his knew life as Snoke’s apprentice while Ben had been left for dead under the rubble. But Ben was not dead, badly injured but not dead.  
Luke and Leia had made a decision as Ben laid in a coma in a medical bay. They built a wall in his mind to keep Snoke out and they took away every memory he’d ever had prior to the accident. Luke simply couldn’t reconcile himself with the events at the academy and had gone into a self-exile. He blamed himself for failing Kylo and Ben.  
Then Ben saw the image of Darth Vader. A Grandfather he seemingly never knew and the Emperor’s right hand man during the time of the Empire. His overwhelming power and his eventual downfall at the hands of Luke Skywalker.

What appeared to be happening now was that there appeared to be cracks appearing in the wall that had been so carefully built 14 years ago and Snoke was taking his chance to claim his prize.

Ben was dumbfounded.  
The next question out of his mouth took everyone by surprise.  
“Can the wall be removed?” he asked as calmly as he could manage. He wanted his memories back, his life. He wanted to remember the brother he never knew he had.  
Luke looked to Leia and Han and they were all in agreement. It had been far too long in coming. Ben would be given his life back.  
He’d hesitated for a moment, but only for a moment. “Now” he demanded.  
Luke stood and made his way around the table to Ben who had started to tremble with anger and anticipation and a small amount of fear.  
He braced himself as Luke stood behind him and placed his hands either side of Ben’s head.  
After a few short moments an intense pressure seemed to build in Ben’s head followed by an incredible stabbing pain right behind his eyes. He flinched and cried out as 15 years of memories came flooding back to him.

The incredible bond he’d had with Kylo was there.  
They had done everything together from birth. Every antic shared. Every adventure shared. Every bit of childhood trouble they could get into they did together.  
But then the academy…… Ben saw the slaughter. Saw himself killing children. Looked into the eyes of Kylo as he was overtaken by his power and the voice in his head. His eyes pure black and blood lust in his heart.  
Ben felt the power and found himself wanting.

There was no shame in admitting he wanted it.  
He simply stood, looked at Luke with eyes that said “I understand why”, took his Mother’s face in his hands and kissed her forehead gently savouring every second and smell and then, as he passed Han he simply dipped his head to break eye contact and left the building.

There was no rage, no panic, no-one trying to stop him. He simply took himself down to where the Millenium Falcon was housed and disappeared off the planet…… forever.


	2. Kylo Ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The General and his Hound were feared throughout the Galaxy.  
> Their working and private lives had melded together seamlessly. They ‘needed’ each other but things were about to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was harder to write than I thought it would be.  
> The next one is going to be near impossible!!

He knew it was a weakness, waking daily from nightmares about the events that happened so long ago. It didn’t matter what he did or how much he meditated, they just refused to leave him. For 14 years he’d been plagued by them. Every night he would remember the slaughter, the voice in his head guiding his every move but what he remembered the most was the moment his Brother had died at his hands. His body and mind were not his own, the power flowing through him was uncontrolled and raw. Kylo had felt unbelievably powerful and exhilarated. When the building had exploded and collapsed he’d seen the look on his brother’s face as he disappeared forever in the rubble. It was that look that woke him every day, shaking and soaked in sweat. He would sit in the bed breathing deeply, trying to shake away the memories until a hand would gently pull him back to his pillow where Hux would pull him close and hold him until his shaking subsided.

General Hux had been his rock for almost 6 years. Kylo had been assigned to the finalizer by Supreme Leader Snoke who felt that the pairing of the most dedicated and ruthless of his Generals and the all-powerful Master of the Knights of Ren would be beneficial for everyone.  
Together they had become something to fear. The General for his ruthlessness, tactical prowess and devoted army and Kylo Ren for his sheer power and blood lust. The mere mention of the General and his Hound would put fear into the hearts of anyone wanting to act against the best interest of the Order. It was mere coincidence that Hux and Kylo had also found each other on a personal level.

Kylo was nothing like his Mother and Father, Leia Organa and Han Solo. Apart from being force sensitive like his Mother and her Brother, his Uncle Luke Skywalker, he had nothing in common with them. As for his Father being a smuggler, and an unsuccessful one at that, Kylo was almost embarrassed to admit he’d ever had anything to do with them.  
He took after his Grandfather. The story of Anakin Skywalker who used his power to become Darth Vader and the right hand of the Emperor had been told to him time and time again by Supreme Leader Snoke.

Snoke had isolated Ben in the initial years of his training. He had convinced Kylo that Leaving his old world behind was the right thing to do. He was now free to become who he was truly meant to be.  
Leia and Han had only wanted to supress his abilities, neuter him, control him, hold him back. As for Luke, he was now something to hate and given the opportunity, destroy. The last of the Jedi only wanted to control something he, himself could never weald. 

Isolated from the age of 15, Kylo had become very cold. There had been no-one to show him how to act around others. He’d merely been shown how to weald his own power, to fight and kill with impunity. Even his own Knights had been tested to their limits against Kylo himself. There had been casualties. They knew their Master well and he was not one to tolerate mistakes. Kylo had spent years under Snoke’s tutelage trying to forget his past and concentrate on his future. Each day was spent being pushed to his physical limits and each night was spent alone in a cold dark cell with nothing ‘but’ his past memories to keep him company. 

Kylo’s anger was legendary on board the Finalizer. It didn’t take much for Kylo’s frustration to manifest itself in the destruction of Finalizer equipment in a fit of rage. Officers and troopers soon took to avoiding Kylo as much as possible as he strode around the ship. When he was not off on some mission for the Order or for Snoke, Kylo had eventually found a place on the ship he made his own. It was at the head of the bridge, looking out the viewport at the expanse of stars as they passed by. It was also in the vicinity of General Hux. Close enough to listen to what was going on and close enough to watch the ever efficient General handing out orders and keeping things running smoothly.

There was something about the General that Kylo warmed to and even craved after a short time. He found himself hovering just within earshot and accompanying the General to meetings and generally making his presence felt to a point where Hux was getting uncomfortable, not just for himself but for his subordinates. It didn’t help that as far as Hux knew, no one even knew what Kylo actually looked like. He was always cloaked in layers of heavy fabric and leather and always wore his blasted helmet. That huge black clad, intense mass of a man child, was an enigma and it grated on Hux that he had to tolerate him. Tantrums and all. As if he didn’t have more important things to worry about.

It was after about a year during one such tantrum that Hux had finally had enough.  
Kylo and a battalion of troopers had been sent on a simple mission that apparently didn’t turn out to be as simple as initially thought. Although the mission had been a success, two thirds of the battalion had been lost and Kylo himself had been badly wounded. To say that he was in a foul mood when he arrived back on the Finalizer was and understatement.  
The medical crew on board the returning shuttle had sent frantic messages ahead for backup and support when they arrived.

Hux was on the bridge as usual and he’d picked up on the incoming messages.  
When he’d found out that Kylo was badly wounded, enraged and mid tantrum, refusing to be treated, Hux had had enough. He handed over the bridge to his next in command and headed to the shuttle bay to deal with Kylo once and for all.

As Hux entered the bay, his medical crew and several troopers were already waiting. They were looking visibly worried. Kylo’s temper and abilities were well known.  
There was an obvious commotion coming from the shuttle as the ramp lowered. Kylo’s anguished roar could be heard booming across the open expanse of the hangar and several of the medics took a nervous step back as the troopers were thrown backwards, skittering across the floor. Their blasters disintegrating into tiny pieces.  
Kylo was backing down the ramp with his ignited sabre in his right hand and his left arm held protectively in front of him.  
The medics had managed to remove his main outer robes leaving him in his leather pants and armguards. His mask was gone and the mass of unruly almost black, sweat drenched hair was the first thing that struck Hux. He hadn’t expected that. Then his eyes were drawn to the odd looking angle of his obviously broken arm and then to the blood running down his side from a fresh wound. It was at this point that Hux also spotted the scars. Old wounds that covered Kylo’s entire back. He felt sick to his stomach as he realised that Kylo had been flogged in his past and judging by the different layers it had been done more than once. There was no time to think about that however. Kylo was swinging the sabre wildly at several medics trying to subdue him. As he reached the bottom of the ramp and very nearly took off one of the medics heads Hux decided it was now or never. Kylo was out of his mind and needed to be stopped.

“KYLO!! ENOUGH!!”

Hux had bellowed with a ferocity that made everyone snap to attention.  
Kylo had swung around wildly and his sabre came within inches of Hux’s face. The General’s heart was pounding but he stood his ground. Kylo was wild, his hair was stuck across his face and his teeth were bared, his eyes were black and he looked so………. young!  
Hux stood his ground and with as much composure as he could find he sternly told Kylo “ENOUGH! YOU NEED HELP. DROP YOUR WEAPON AND LET ME HELP YOU”  
Hux saw the realisation dawn on Kylo’s face. His features relaxed as he realised where he was and who was standing in front of him. His lightsabre shut down and Kylo slowly lowered his arm before dropping to his knees. When he next looked up at Hux, his eyes were a deep shade of brown and tears were streaming down his cheeks as he succumbed to his injuries and passed out.

Hux had spent the rest of the day hovering around the medical bay. He was curious. Medics went about their business with efficiency. Kylo was in a bacta tank, floating languidly and looking surprisingly peaceful. A stark change in comparison to the man that had arrived on board just a few short hours ago.  
As Hux walked around the tank he was shocked at the extent of scars covering the young man’s body. Hux was beginning to realise why Kylo kept himself covered. Showing his scars would be showing weakness to others. Then he realised that there was a surprising lack of scars on Kylo’s face, in fact, from what he could see there were none at all. So why the helmet? Maybe the helmet was an intimidation tactic. There wouldn’t be too many adversaries intimidated by that beautiful young face.  
Kylo himself was tall with broad shoulders and long legs. He was well muscled from years of training and Hux’s mind began to wander. The thought of tracing his fingers over all of the scars and making Kylo shiver with pleasure crossed his mind several times before he pulled his mind back to reality. 

Kylo had been in the bacta tank for several days and when he was deemed medically ready he was removed.  
He was laid on a medical bed, the bacta clinging to his skin was washed away and he was dressed in a loose fitting gown.  
All the medics could do now was wait and pray that when Kylo woke up his disposition was more favourable than it had been in the shuttle hangar. When he did in fact wake up, he was calm but flaming with embarrassment at the gown they had put him in. He was desperately trying to get off the bed when a familiar voice ordered him to “STAY PUT, OR I’LL HAVE THEM THROW YOU BACK IN THE BACTA!”  
Hux was standing in the doorway. He’d come to check in on Kylo’s progress. Kylo in fact looked fighting fit, if a little ridiculous in the medical gown. A brace had been fitted to his broken arm to support the newly knitted bones as they strengthened but other than that, there was no real visible sign of any trauma. At the command, Kylo had stopped his complaining and laid back down on the bed. His brown eyes looking pleadingly at Hux to “get me the hell out of here”.  
Hux’s next order was to the senior medic. “He stays put or I’ll hear of it”. The command was said loud enough for Kylo to hear and then Hux left the room.

A few hours later a small package arrived for Kylo. Plain black military issue pyjamas.

After that incident, things had returned to normal on the Finalizer although there was a distinct lack of tantrums on Kylo’s part. He had taken to standing behind Hux, just to his right. Where Hux went, so did Kylo. He was a shadow that hung on every command and Hux had found his presence reassuring on many missions that required the attention of the General himself. This had not gone unnoticed by the Supreme Leader who was pleased at how well their dual command had melded seamlessly.

After a few months Hux had invited Kylo for dinner. He wanted to discuss future plans. He had been placed in charge of a new project, Starkiller Base, that was going to require lots of his time and he needed to know that he could rely on Kylo to take up areas that Hux would no longer have time for.  
Kylo had arrived at Hux’s quarters fully robed with his helmet still firmly in place, much to the annoyance of Hux.  
He hadn’t seen Kylo’s face since his pleading look in the medical bay 2 months ago and found himself snapping at Kylo to “TAKE THAT DAMNED THING OFF” which Kylo did without question. 

Standing in the middle of Hux’s quarters with his helmet off, Kylo was feeling unsure of himself. He honestly didn’t know what to do. Should he sit? Where should he put his helmet and gloves? He started to fidget and Hux realised that Kylo had absolutely no idea how to handle himself in social situations. He suddenly looked like a ten year old with panic in his eyes. His hair was thick and almost black and tumbling around his face in graceful curls. It framed an awkward face with a large nose and ears. His smile, when he managed one, was lopsided and his eyes were an amazing shade of brown and somehow…… it all worked together beautifully.

His mind wandered to the memory of the badly scarred back and in that moment he realised that his own isolated and brutal youth had been nothing in comparison.  
It was that night that Hux took it upon himself to tutor Kylo in the ways of society and social etiquette. Most evenings filled with conversation and occasionally group gatherings of senior officers. Hux would even take Kylo along to more formal gatherings planetside when the General’s presence had been requested by whatever representative seeking negotiations had asked. They had become inseparable. 

Two years after arriving on the Finalizer, Kylo had become a changed man.  
He was a formidable presence and he was loyal. Hux couldn’t imagine his daily routine without him. So much so, that one evening he’d taken their usual dinner conversation in a direction that Kylo hadn’t expected. Hux had been gently pushing to find out about Kylo in his private time and Kylo had been embarrassed to admit that he’d had very little experience with personal relationships. At one point he’d actually said to Hux “Who would want me? Who could look at my scars and truly love me?” he was a little shocked when Hux had fired back “I would!”  
Kylo had been stunned into submission. He was overwhelmed by the admission. His ears began to burn and his eyes filled with tears. Hux stood in front of him, cupped his hands around Kylo’s face and kissed him deeply.  
He knew that this would be a make or break moment in their relationship and he was relieved when Kylo reciprocated the kiss. The kiss quickly turned into passion and before either of them were aware, they had found themselves in Hux’s bed and Hux was tracing Kylo’s scars with his fingers and making him shiver with pleasure, just like he’d daydreamed all those months ago.

That was four years ago now. Kylo and Hux had become joined at the hip. The General and his Hound were feared throughout the Galaxy. Negotiations always went the way of the First Order. If not, the hound was let loose and no-one came out of that negotiation unscathed or in most cases…alive!  
Their working and private lives had melded together seamlessly. They ‘needed’ each other but things were about to change.

On the bridge of the Finalizer, Kylo was standing in his usual spot by the viewport. The hairs on the back of his neck had begun to prickle when Lt Mitaka announced to the General that they were receiving a transmission from a YT model freighter. The occupant was requesting permission to land and was also requesting a meeting with the General.  
After scanning for any signs of active weapons or any kind of trap, permission was granted.  
Kylo quickly made his way to Hux’s side and expressed his concern that something wasn’t right and then together they made their way to the shuttle bay assigned to the freighter.

Standing in the shuttle bay, watching the freighter land, Kylo’s stomach began to twist. Something was definitely off, he just couldn’t pin down what it was. He became agitated and took a protective step in front of Hux with his lightsabre at the ready as the occupant made his way down the freighter’s ramp. On recognition, Kylo’s face had drained of its colour, although with his helmet in placed no-one noticed, but then his legs began to wobble. Hux took a step towards Kylo thinking his legs were about to fold underneath him. When Kylo had stiffened his back straight and stood strong, Hux just looked at the stranger and with slight panic in his voice said “shit, there’s two of them!!”


	3. Triumvirate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben stood at the foot of the ramp half expecting to be hauled off by the troopers surrounding them. What he didn’t expect was the silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was easier to write than I'd expected although I desperately want to take it further.  
> I'm just not brave enough to take that step yet!!

Ben stood at the foot of the ramp half expecting to be hauled off by the troopers surrounding them. What he didn’t expect was the silence.  
The tall dark figure in front of him swayed slightly before planting his feet firmly. He was radiating intense feelings towards Ben. Confusion, Anger, Longing, Despair. It was quite overwhelming and was beginning to make Ben feel dizzy.  
They stood face to face. The seconds that ticked by felt like hours and then Kylo raised his hands and released the clasps on his helmet. As he raised it from his head his eyes were closed. He lowered the helmet and slowly opened his eyes to look up at Ben. Not a word was spoken.

Hux couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He looked from Kylo to Ben and back again. Aside from the clothes they were wearing it was like Kylo was looking into a mirror. His heart was hammering. His mind couldn’t get a grip on itself.  
Kylo turned to look at Hux in his turmoil, his big doe eyes once again filled with anguish and turmoil and said “he’s my Brother”

Hux was incredulous. The circling troopers were getting nervously restless and Hux decided to dismiss them.  
It took seconds for the hangar to clear and Kylo, Ben and Hux were left standing there on their own.  
Kylo calmly raised a hand and Ben’s blaster and lightsabre were removed and Ben made no move to stop him.  
“General” said Kylo, “let me introduce you to my Brother, Ben Organa Solo”  
On recognition of the name he’d just been given, it was Hux’s turn to lose all his colour and feel decidedly sick to his stomach.  
The General took control of the situation and said “we’ll show ‘our guest’ to the visitor’s quarters and then I want to see you in my quarters Kylo”. Before anyone could argue, he turned on his heels and left the hanger with all the composure he could muster.

Ben was shown to a comfortable guest quarters and a trooper was placed as guard at the door. Kylo had said nothing to Ben on the journey there and after a fleeting introduction to his new surroundings Kylo had left Ben completely on his own. Ben was beginning to doubt whether he’d made the right decision.

He wandered around the generous quarters noting how utilitarian they were. Apart from some deep red drapes to break the monotony of the grey durasteel, there was nothing to adorn the walls. The main living space had a sofa and side table and there was a small cabinet that Ben noted, contained a couple of decanters with amber liquids and a couple of crystal tumblers. He helped himself to a small pouring……. no wait….. he helped himself to a large pouring and continued his stroll around the quarters. The main living space had a large floor to ceiling viewport that framed and dominated the entire room and as he stood there watching the stars drift by Ben suddenly felt very small and alone. The bedroom contained a particularly large bed and Ben was pleased to note that his long legs would not be hanging over the edge. There was a cupboard space for personal belongings, not that he’d had time to think about bringing anything but luckily the refresher was stocked with a few basic toiletries and towels.   
He sank onto the bed and necked his drink until every last drop had gone. He felt the liquid burn his throat and then warm his chest and the tension he’d been holding seemed to fall away. He hadn’t realised how tired he was and he began to drift off into an uneasy sleep.

Kylo was standing at the door to Hux’s quarters with his helmet under his arm. He’d been staring at the door for some time. He could feel Hux pacing inside and he was confused and angry, in fact he was livid. Kylo wouldn’t normally stop to enter Hux’s quarters as technically they were his quarters too, he’d spent enough time there now. Feeling the emotions emanating from behind the closed door, Kylo was more than a little nervous about what was coming. He placed his hand on the door panel to alert Hux to his presence and immediately felt Hux’s fury as he yelled “COME!” and with that Kylo pulled himself to his full height and entered the quarters.

Hux was pacing and looked fit to burst. “WHEN?....JUST WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME?” Kylo looked a little perplexed and Hux took a sharp intake of breath and continued to bellow “DON’T GIVE ME THAT PUPPY DOG LOOK, YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN. DID IT NOT OCCUR TO YOU TO ENLIGHTEN ME TO THE FACT THAT THE HIGHEST RANKING GENERAL OF THE RESISTANCE, LEIA ORGANA AND HAN SOLO, THAT IDIOT OF A SMUGGLER WHO HAS BEEN A RIGHT ROYAL PAIN IN OUR BACKSIDES FOR AS LONG AS I CAN REMEMBER, WERE….. NO…. ARE YOUR PARENTS!! YOU TOLD ME YOUR PARENTS WERE DEAD!!”  
Kylo opened his mouth to speak but was quickly shut down. “AND AS FOR OUR GUEST…..I JUST…… WORDS FAIL ME KYLO!” and he slumped into his sofa, the fight completely draining from him.  
Kylo could feel that Hux felt betrayed and he moved to stand in front of him. As he knelt before Hux, he placed his helmet and gloves to one side and rested his head gently in Hux’s lap. “I’m sorry” he sobbed and for a moment there was no response and then he felt Hux’s fingers curling through his hair and that’s how they stayed. Master and Hound.

The next morning, Kylo was woken early. His com had signalled that he’d received a message. He’d been summoned to a holo meeting with Snoke, alone. Kylo’s defences flared. He would normally attend these meetings accompanied by Hux.  
Kylo looked over to the sleeping form of Hux who was flat on his stomach with his arms hugged around a pillow that his face was buried in. Kylo was amused as Hux snored gently into his pillow completely unaware of the eyes upon him. He toyed with the idea of waking Hux but felt it best to leave him sleeping peacefully until he knew the outcome of this meeting. Hux would only sit and worry if he knew.

On his way to the holo suite, Kylo had passed by the guest quarters. The guard still on duty outside Ben’s door stood to attention nervously. He stood there for several moments making the trooper’s heartrate spike but what he was reaching for was Ben. He found him easily, sleeping, if a little uneasily. Feelings started rushing back to Kylo, feelings and memories of the time long ago when he and Ben were as one. Then the turmoil of that day. The day he thought he’d killed Ben, only this time he saw what Ben had seen. The horror of looking at himself so wrapped in his anger and power that he was unrecognisable. He realised that Ben too, had nightmares about that day. He pushed a little harder into Ben’s mind and calmly told him that everything was going to be alright and then a flood of warmth and happiness filled him to his core. Ben was still sleeping but his nightmare had gone. Kylo tore himself away from the door and proceeded to the holo suite, the trooper visibly letting out the breath he’d been holding.

When Hux woke, he stretched and rolled over to find himself alone. As the sleep left him and his mind woke up to reality, the events of the previous day came flooding back. Hux felt like rolling back over and burying his face in his pillow again but decided that a shower was probably the best option. He’d figured Kylo couldn’t sleep and who could blame him. He was probably torturing himself in the gym again. Something he did regularly to alleviate the build-up of stress and something that Hux had encouraged, if only to save damage to his precious ship. On the positive side it also helped Kylo to maintain his well-muscled frame, and with that thought in his mind Hux turned the shower to cold.

When Ben woke, he was surprised by the lack of a nightmare. He felt calmer than he had in years. There were no tears in his eyes and his sheets were not drenched in sweat. Then as reality hit and he remembered where he was, a little knot tied itself in his stomach and threatened to stay there for quite some time. At some point during the night a droid must have laid out a set of clean clothes for him. Nothing special, all standard issue and black. Loose fitting military gym pants and a sweat top and tight fitting underpants. He made use of the toiletries in the refresher and got himself dressed. Then he sat on the sofa in the main living area and stared at the stars waiting to see what would happen next. 

Ben started slightly as the door panel alerted him to a visitor. He had expected Kylo but couldn’t sense his presence. He was surprised to find it was General Hux. He doesn’t know why he was surprised, after all he had requested this meeting on his arrival but after the previous evenings meeting and the abrupt departure of Kylo, he had expected his Brother to want to at least see how he was doing. His heart actually sank a little as he invited Hux inside.

Hux was more than a little uncomfortable. Ben’s resemblance to Kylo was uncanny. An awkward few minutes passed by as they both walked slowly around the main living area. They both end up in front of the huge viewport and Hux finally breaks the silence by asking if Ben had found his accommodation sufficient. Ben tells him that he was more than comfortable and invited him to sit on the sofa. 

The silence is broken with a single word. “Why?”

This is all Hux needs to say as Ben starts talking about recent events that made him abandon his family, his home.  
He talks with passion about his childhood with Kylo. He is giddy as he recalls all the trouble they used to get into together, how inseparable they were, literally, they would feel everything the other would. The time Kylo had broken a leg, Ben felt the pain so much the Dr’s had thought he’d broken a leg too. Hux was having trouble picturing Kylo as a happy child, it was so out of character. He listened for what seemed like hours and then the light in Ben’s eyes disappeared as he started to recall the events leading up to the academy massacre. The voice that had been in their heads for so many years. That Kylo left believing he’d killed his own brother and the fact that his parents had then supressed his own memories and made him forget his entire life up to that point. Made him forget Kylo. Hux began to get a little worried as the look on Ben’s face became dark, his eyes widening, the crystal in the cabinet began to rattle and he could detect a distinct drop in the room temperature. “But you’re here now” Hux says, quickly snapping Ben back into the room. “Yes, here now” he says and takes a deep calming breath.

Ben takes the opportunity to ask about Kylo. What he’s like now as a man and did he follow the voice all those years ago? What kind of a life has he had? Has he been happy? Does he have anyone special? Hux was suddenly bombarded with questions. Someone special he thought…. At that question a colour crept up over his uniform collar and the tips of his ears felt very hot, as did his cheeks. This did not go unnoticed by Ben who’s face suddenly lit up with recognition. “Oh!” 

Hux recalled the last 6 years to Ben. How Kylo had been a royal pain in his neck for the first year and how it had all changed and how Kylo had been moulded by the General whilst being trained by Snoke. Ben started to dig about information on Snoke. Hux had only known Kylo for 6 years, what had happened to Kylo before they had met he really didn’t know and had never ventured to ask. He told Ben how Kylo had been so socially deprived Hux had to teach him how to behave in public. He literally knew nothing of his time with Snoke. Hux suddenly became acutely aware that Ben’s eyes had glazed over. Was he really that boring?..... no this was something else. “What is it?” Hux says “Are you alright?” “Kylo’s here” is all Ben says.

The panel by the door alerts them to Kylo’s presence and they let him in.  
He’s already removed his helmet and his eyes look quite sullen and dark, like he has the weight of the world on his shoulders. He looks to Hux who nods his head towards Ben and raises his eyebrows to emphasise the fact that Kylo should at least say hello! Kylo sets his helmet and gloves on the side table a walks over to where Ben is standing, in front of the viewport. Kylo’s heart is pounding. He looks at Ben who is looking back nervously and then he takes Ben in a tight hug that Ben reciprocates. The contact, the longing and the mutual need is all it takes for their force bond to rebuild itself. It overwhelms them and even Hux can feel a change in the temperature and pressure within the room. Hux actually feels a little out of place being witness to such an intimate moment between the siblings and then his heart is quite literally wrenched out of his chest as he realises that Kylo is sobbing uncontrollably. He has his head buried in Ben’s shoulder and all he can say, over and over again is “I thought I’d killed You” “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry” and then his knees buckle underneath him and Ben follows him down, still hugging him tightly. As they’re both on their knees, Ben squeezes Kylo even tighter, as if he fears he going to disappear again, “It wasn’t your fault, I forgive you” he says.

Hux has helped himself to the drinks cabinet and poured three rather large looking Brandy’s. He figures everyone will shortly be needing a drink and he’s right.  
Kylo and Ben finally break apart and help each other back to their feet. Kylo steps over to where Hux is offering the drinks and takes one, he then takes Hux’s face in his free hand and pulls him into a kiss. Hux almost pulls away, embarrassed that they have company and then realises that Ben already knows about their relationship after their in-depth discussion before Kylo arrived, so he lingers on the kiss. Kylo seems to need it. As he pulls away there is a look in Kylo’s eyes that Hux has never seen before and he feels a little shiver of dread run down his spine.

The rest of the day is spent just talking and catching up on 14 years.  
By early evening they were ravenous and ordered dinner that was dutifully brought to Hux’s quarters by droids. Hux’s quarters were a little more lavish and were decorated with reminders of the General’s accomplishments. He also boasted a large table and chairs in front of his viewport that they settled down to. The Brandy had been flowing a little too readily and Hux was subjected to a certain amount of teasing as Kylo and Ben ganged up on him playfully. Then the conversation took a slightly dark turn as Kylo was asked about his time with Snoke.

Kylo told them about being trained until he couldn’t stand and his lonely nights spent in a dark cell. He’d lost count of the amount of time he’d spent there. Hux is a little horrified and sickened to his stomach when he finds out what Kylo had endured under Snoke’s tutelage. Military prisoners were treated better.  
The question Hux had been wanting to ask for so long was finally answered. Kylo had indeed been flogged, several times. “When I disappointed my Master I would be punished” Kylo had said.  
“PUNISHED?!” Hux yelled “FLOGGING IS NOT PUNISHMENT, IT’S TORTURE” Hux could barely contain his anger and he certainly didn’t expect Kylo to announce that he’d been called to Snoke for more training.

“I had a meeting this morning with Snoke” Kylo said. Hux didn’t know if he was just a little drunk or physically tired but he laughed at the words that had just left Kylo’s mouth. Then looking at Kylo he realised that what he’d said was true.  
“That’s where you were this morning?” he asked. “You had a meeting with that bastard on your own. Why didn’t you wake me?” Kylo took a deep breath before answering “Snoke requested my presence only. He was quite insistent”  
The mood of the evening had been crushed. “We are to head to Snoke’s Citadel immediately”

Ben had been very quiet throughout this last conversation. “What is to happen to me?” he says. Kylo informs him that he wants Ben to stay with Hux. He wants Ben to become part of his life again, get to know the First Order, find his place.  
Kylo moves to unhook something from his belt. It’s Ben’s lighsabre and he hands it across the table to Ben. Hux looks a little uncomfortable and Kylo shoots him a look that says ‘it’s OK, I trust him’. Kylo tells them he’ll be gone for around three weeks and Ben’s heart sinks. He’s only just found Kylo again and he feels like he’s losing him all over again.  
Hux can see the pain on Ben’s face and sympathises with him. He’s going to miss Kylo too.

The Brandy decides to do its worst and Hux realises he needs to rest. He excuses himself from the table telling Kylo and Ben they need some bonding time and heads off to his bedroom. It’s a few hours later when he hears Kylo creeping clumsily into the room. He hears him taking his clothes off and unceremoniously throwing them in a heap. He makes a mental note to reprimand him for that in the morning. Then he feels Kylo glide under the sheets and sidle up to Hux until Hux is spooning him. Hux places his arm around Kylo’s middle and pulls him close, he takes a deep breath and sighs on Kylo’s neck and is just about to drift off to sleep when he feels another body climbing into the bed behind him. Ben sidles his way up to Hux until he’s spooning him. He feels a large arm around his chest and warm breath on his neck.  
Clearly getting into trouble wasn’t the only thing Kylo and Ben did together!


	4. Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux knew he had two of the most powerful force users at his fingertips and willing to do anything for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much for three chapters!! looks like this is going to be 5.  
> If you read PLEASE leave a comment. I've only just started writing and I'm desperate for feedback and guidance.

In the weeks following Kylo’s absence, Hux had helped Ben settle into his new life. Hux had found it a little unnerving walking around the ship with Ben in casual dress. Every time he looked at Ben he had to remind himself that he wasn’t looking at Kylo. It hadn’t taken long for Ben to become comfortable to a point where his obviously confident and cocky personality began to show itself. A personality that was as different from Kylo as it was possible to get. For a while, they would get some very curious looks from the ships personnel, until it became common knowledge that Ben wasn’t in fact, Kylo Ren.

Hux had found it had become natural to spend his downtime with Ben but he couldn’t hide the fact that he was worried about Kylo. He found Ben quite companionable in Kylo’s absence and it made it easier somehow. They got to know each other extremely well over long conversations at dinner. It occurred to Hux that he probably knew more about Ben now than Kylo did. It would always be a bit of a wrench when Ben would finally excuse himself to return to his own quarters and Hux couldn’t help feeling guilty about some of the thoughts that had been running through his extremely exhausted mind. He reprimanded himself about it and actually got caught by Ben one evening, when he picked up on a stray thought from Hux. Ben looked back and smirked at Hux as he disappeared through the door. Hux was mortified.

Over the last week Ben hadn’t been sleeping. Something was keeping him awake. A feeling of unease or even fear would worm its way through Ben’s entire body until he was so pumped with adrenaline he couldn’t sleep if he wanted to. So Ben had taken to using the on-board gym facilities to work himself to exhaustion. Hux noted that like Kylo, Ben had found this quite therapeutic. He’d also become friends with Captain Phasma who was more than happy to spar with Ben and enlighten him to Kylo’s fighting style and it was during one of these sparring matches that Ben had become very distracted. He wasn’t fighting to his usual abilities and after Phasma had landed a pretty solid punch to his face, fully expecting him to deflect it, she stopped the fight to ask what was wrong. Ben had gone quite white and had completely lost his focused. He quickly excused himself and headed out of the gym before Phasma could say anything.

By the time Ben arrived on the bridge, Hux had already been alerted to Ben’s distress. Hux was waiting for him and was horrified at the look in Ben’s eyes. They weren’t just filled with worry they were filled with pain, excruciating pain. Ben could barely catch his breath and stumbled towards Hux before collapsing in a heap unconscious. When he woke in the med-bay Hux was pacing. The concern on his face, genuine. Ben had regained some of his colour but was still shaking.  
Hux asked him what had happened and all Ben could say was “I think Kylo is in trouble”. He went on to tell Hux about the feelings that had been preventing him from sleeping and that he now believes they had been projected to him by Kylo. Today was different. It wasn’t just fear, it was agony and Ben had felt every bit of it.

24 hours later the Finalizer received a communication from Kylo’s shuttle. He was returning a little earlier than planned and arriving sooner than expected, within the hour to be precise. This automatically made Hux a little nervous and he was pacing the shuttle hangar when Kylo arrived. The ramp lowered and it took longer than necessary for Kylo to appear. He looked tired. He didn’t need to remove his helmet for Hux to see it. His shoulders were slumped and he could barely carry his own weight down the ramp. He stumbled slightly at the foot of the ramp and Hux had to stop himself from rushing forward to assist. The greeting was quick and Hux then ushered Kylo back to his quarters where Ben was eager to get re-acquainted. On the journey through the finalizer Hux noted that Kylo wasn’t walking with his usual confidence. In fact, he seemed to be dragging his heels a little. He made no attempt to remove his helmet and not a single word was spoken. Hux was becoming more than a little concerned. 

When Kylo entered Hux’s quarters he took a visibly deep breath and sighed. Ben’s face was filled with worry as Kylo reached to remove his helmet. As the helmet was removed it was clear that Kylo’s hair was drenched with sweat, his skin looked pale and waxy and his lips were dry and cracked. As he wobbled slightly, Hux stepped forward and placed a hand on Kylo’s back to steady him and Kylo visibly flinched away from it. Hux was distraught until he realised that his hand was covered in blood. “What the hell Kylo? That bastard! He’s done it again! I’m going to kill him!” Hux was fuming.  
“Hux” Kylo whispered as Hux continued his ranting.  
“Hux” he said a little louder and still Hux paced up and down screaming about exactly what he was going to do to Snoke. “HUX” Kylo yelled and Hux stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Kylo with Ben at his side. Kylo’s eyebrows knitted together in a pleading look at Hux. He seemed to want to say so much and then the light in his eyes disappeared as he passed out. His huge frame crashing to the floor unceremoniously. 

Kylo spent the next couple of days in a Bacta tank. The wounds on his back were so severe that the skin had literally been flayed away. Hux had spent hours pacing the med-bay, the anger radiating from him and making the medical staff very nervous. Ben had simply positioned himself quietly in a corner and was meditating although the feelings radiating from Hux were making meditating very difficult. He told Hux he was communicating with Kylo and Hux was seriously considering getting Ben to let Kylo know he’s an idiot. Letting Snoke, anyone in fact, do this to him when he had the power to stop it was beyond stupidity….. and then he stopped himself and said “tell the idiot I miss him….. no, tell him I love him” Ben smiled and went back to meditating and as Hux watched Kylo in the tank, a look of peace and what Hux could swear was the start of a smile came to Kylo’s face. Hux actually slept well that night.

The next morning when Hux arrived at med-bay, Kylo had been removed from the Bacta tank and was already cleaned up and sitting in bed in a ridiculous medical gown. He was none too happy about it and had his arms folded across his chest looking completely indignant and like a ten- year-old boy in mid sulk. Ben, who was sat next to him, was highly amused. Hux stood in the doorway and just stared at the pair of them for a few seconds and in that few seconds he realised that his life was never going to be the same again. He suddenly felt quite sick.

When he’d finally been noticed, the look on Kylo’s face was one of pure happiness. He gestured for Hux to come closer and then he grabbed at Hux’s uniform jacket and pulled him into a kiss. All of the personnel in med-bay stopped what they were doing not quite believing what they were seeing. The kiss was deep and passionate and when it was over, with their noses still close enough to touch, Kylo said “So, you love me” Not really a question but more of a statement. “Yes” said Hux getting quite flustered. I came to realise what you meant to me and needed to let you know and then he looked around. “Now, apparently the whole ship will know too” Kylo released his hold on Hux’s jacket and looked very pleased with himself. 

Hux told Kylo he’d be back when Kylo was stronger to discuss what had happened at Snoke’s Citadel. Kylo was to stay in med-bay until the medics cleared him and Kylo pleaded with Hux to let him recuperate in their quarters but Hux flatly refused. “How about some pyjamas then?” Kylo said. Hux looked at him with a wicked grin and said “no” Then he turned on his heels and left before Kylo could argue.

48 hours later Kylo was cleared but told to rest for the next week. Kylo had agreed but had no intention of following their orders, although he’s sure Hux had been informed so he could have a fight on his hands.  
He spends the day in their quarters with Ben. It’s the first time they’ve been completely on their own for any length of time and Kylo can feel Ben’s insecurity as much as Ben can feel his. They sit looking out of the viewport for the longest time before Ben breaks the silence. “I’m sorry” he said. Sorry that Kylo had to go through all those years of pain and solitude with no-one for comfort or support. When he pushed Kylo for information, he soon wished he hadn’t.

Kylo had given up counting the days after about three years. Three years of not encountering a single soul other than Snoke. When he had contact with others it was usually through visions provided by Snoke and Snoke pushed him to his limits. Starving him, depriving him of water for long periods, telling him that his suffering would make him stronger. When he failed tasks he was punished further. Serious failure was met with a flogging and again Snoke would tell him that his pain would make him stronger. Then he’d been made Master of the Knights of Ren and these beings had been his only real contact in 8 years. He led by example and was ruthless, he knew nothing else. Then he’d been assigned to the Finalizer and things had slowly changed. At first he’d been terrified and this manifested itself as frustration that he’d released by destroying things and venting his frustration. He told Ben that Hux had saved him, showed him how to be human again, gave him the contact he so desperately needed. Ben was astonished at the depth of feeling Kylo had for Hux. He could feel it radiating from Kylo as he spoke about him and deep within himself, after the past few weeks he’d got to know Hux, he too was having feelings for Hux. “it’s OK” Kylo says as Ben projects an innocent thought before catching himself. “Hux is more than enough for the two of us” he finishes with a wicked grin. 

Hux finishes his shift and heads for his quarters. He’s hungry, he’s tired and he’s concerned. He wonders how Kylo and Ben have been getting along. As he enters his quarters he is confronted with the pair of them sitting on the floor in front of the sofa and looking out at the stars. Ben has his back to the sofa with his legs outstretched and Kylo is sat in front of him with his legs outstretched also. Ben has his arms folded completely around Kylo and is holding him tight as if letting him go would mean losing him forever. The pair of them had obviously been crying and Hux figures that what he’s witnessing is a good thing. “so, who’s hungry?” he asked.

They spend the evening relaxing over dinner. Hux is at the head of the table with Kylo to his right and Ben to his left.  
It felt right. Hux can’t help but think of what he can achieve with the pair of them at his side. The conversation soon arrived at the matter of what happened at Snoke’s Citadel and Kylo suddenly becomes very cagey. Hux wanted to know why he’d been flogged so badly. The turmoil returned to Kylo’s eyes and he told Hux that he was supposed to have taken Ben with him. Snoke knew that Ben had finally been broken free of his constraint and demanded that Kylo bring Ben to start training. When Kylo had arrived empty handed Snoke had been incensed. He had punished Kylo with sleep, food and water deprivation. This had gone on to the point where Kylo could barely stand and then Snoke had issued more orders. Kylo was to return to the Finalizer to retrieve Ben and then return to Snoke. He looked at Hux and the pain in his eyes was clear. Hux knew something bad was coming. Snoke was not happy with Kylo’s attachment to Hux. Kylo was supposed to separate his feelings from Hux by killing him. Kylo had told Snoke that that was something he would not do and Snoke had flogged him for it. 

When Hux realised that Kylo had been flogged because of him, he excused himself from the table, walked into the refresher and emptied the contents of his stomach before returning to the dinner table. “so” he says casually “just what are we going to do about this?” Apparently Kylo and Ben had already broached this subject. They stood, Kylo to Hux’s right and Ben to Hux’s left, they each took a hand and kneeled before Hux. It’s time for a new Emperor they said and Hux suddenly felt a chill down his spine. Kylo and Ben had pledged themselves to Hux and rejected Snoke.….. Snoke was going to be pissed!!! 

Hux was feeling a little overwhelmed. The strain of the last few days was beginning to show and the revelation of the  
last hour had quite literally finished him off. He decided that a hot shower and bed were beckoning and made his way to the refresher. He was standing under the hot shower heads trying to let the stress wash away with the steam filling his lungs and before he realised what was happening he was flanked by Kylo and Ben. Without clothes and soaking wet they were literally indistinguishable from one another. Hux suddenly felt very powerful. He knew he had two of the most powerful force users at his fingertips and willing to do anything for him. Snoke didn’t stand a chance.


	5. Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feeling of being completely worshipped made Hux shiver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thankyou to Solohux for giving me the confidence to post this last chapter. I have NEVER written anything like this in my life and was more than a little nervous doing it!  
> But it was fun!

Kylo had recovered surprisingly quickly in the week following his return from Snoke. He had spent his days in the gym with Ben where they honed their force bond until they were working and thinking as one. On one occasion Hux received a concerned message from Phasma that said Kylo had requested a dozen troopers to join them in the gym. They were to use their blasters and make Kylo and Ben their targets. “should I indulge them?” she had asked. Hux hesitated before telling Phasma to give them what they requested and then he headed off to the gym.

By the time he had arrived, quite a large crowd of officers and troopers had stationed themselves on the viewing platform at one end of the gym. They were whispering with nervous excitement and on seeing Hux they all snapped to attention and cleared a path. As Hux made his way to the front he could see what all the fuss was about. Kylo and Ben were standing in the middle of the gym, obviously completely one with each other and the force. Their eyes were focused intently on each other, their pupils wide making their eyes look black and the equipment of the gym was literally orbiting around them in slow controlled arcs. Not just the small pieces, everything, was in the air and being controlled by Kylo and Ben. The power radiating from them could literally be felt where Hux was standing. Hux was in complete awe. He let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding when he noticed the dozen troopers nervously positioning themselves around the edges of the gym. Phasma was among them and she gave the order to aim their blasters and then looked to Hux for final confirmation. Hux swallowed hard and nodded his head. Phasma gave the order to fire. Every shot was held in mid-air before being deflected safely into the floor. Again Phasma looked to Hux who again tipped his head in confirmation. Phasma ordered continuous firing. The room exploded into fireworks. Every shot was deflected and controlled, the gym equipment maintained their controlled orbiting and then each of the troopers were lifted off their feet to join it. A few of them let out a nervous yelp before giving into to it. Hux’s eyes were wide with excitement and then he looked back at Kylo and Ben. Their eyes were now a glowing amber and Hux became a little unnerved.

He called out to Kylo and Ben “ENOUGH” he bellowed. Kylo looked to Hux and then back to Ben and slowly they let their hold on the troopers go and brought them all down safely to their feet. They were followed by the gym equipment and when they had finished the gym was back to its usual state. Kylo and Ben closed their eyes, took a couple of deep controlled breaths and when they opened their eyes again they were back to their usual hazel brown. The memory of what had just happened firmly imprinted in the minds of everyone who had witnessed it. The rumours would be flying around the Finalizer for weeks. 

That night during dinner there was a moment when the usual conversation had stopped. They were all enjoying their meal and simply enjoying the company. Nothing needed to be said. The revelation of Kylo and Ben’s fealty for him and the total renunciation of Snoke was beginning to sink in. After the events in the gym Hux’s mind began to wander as he sat there watching Kylo and Ben. ‘Mine’ he thought, ‘They’re both mine’ and then the reality of his possible future hit him hard. Kylo and Ben both noticed it and looked up from their meals. It was time to come up with a plan. Snoke would be expecting Kylo to return with Ben and soon. He would also be expecting the termination of Hux and was fully aware that Snoke could quite possibly reach out using the force and snuff him out of existence if Kylo disobeyed him again. A thought that was quite unsettling. “I would never allow that” Kylo had said after picking up on the thought.

The plan was simple. Kylo and Ben would spend more time building a wall to their deepest thoughts so that Snoke couldn’t pry. They would continue to strengthen their bond. Kylo would take Ben to Snoke as requested but their loyalty to Snoke would be a lie and they would lie to Snoke about the death of Hux. They both claimed they were now strong enough to hide the truth, even from Snoke. Hux was a little dubious but went along with the plan. Kylo and Ben would wait for the perfect moment to strike and wipe Snoke from existence. Once Snoke had been taken care of, Hux could proclaim himself Emperor and the First Order could be utilised to start the building of a new Empire. With Kylo and Ben at his side, no-one would be prepared to argue.  
“simple” said Hux “I’m glad you think so”

Hux could feel a very large headache working its way around his head and settling behind his eyes. There was a sharp knot of pain between his shoulder blades that he just couldn’t stretch out. Kylo and Ben both stood and moved towards Hux’s bedroom. “How about a hot shower” Kylo suggested and when Hux looked up Kylo and Ben were standing side by side. Kylo had his left arm behind Ben and Ben had snaked his right arm behind Kylo. The pair of them sported a wicked grin and looked so inviting. Hux decided right then that this was his future. These two forces of nature to worship him and protect him and help him to rule the galaxy. Something he always knew he was born to do, he just hadn’t expected it quite like this. That shower was something Hux would not be forgetting in a hurry.

The feeling of being completely worshipped made Hux shiver. As Hux pressed Kylo against the shower wall, so too did Ben push against Hux from behind. The water reducing the friction between the rutting bodies felt overwhelming. Hux was literally being covered from head to toe by inquisitive hands and kisses with the occasional playful nip or bite. Kylo worked his way slowly down Hux’s body until he was teasing the end of Hux’s achingly hard cock with his tongue.  
All Hux could do was lean against the shower wall and let this happen. “unnf” was the only sound he could make as Ben started to gently work around Hux’s entrance by gently pushing in a large finger. Kylo began to slowly take Hux’s length into his mouth and down his relaxed throat. Ben was still nibbling at Hux’s neck as he gently worked a second finger into him and started to work him open. Hux’s heart started hammering as Ben worked a third finger into him and started to wriggle them around tantalisingly close to his prostate. Kylo was hungrily sucking at Hux’s length and becoming increasingly hard himself. He released Hux and started working his way back up until they were face to face. Ben suddenly removed his fingers and quickly replaced them with his own fully hard cock. Hux cried out at the feeling of being so completely filled. Kylo started to kiss him passionately as he reached down to take Hux’s cock in his hand and Hux reciprocated the gesture. Ben started to move in and out and when he found Hux’s sweet spot, Hux moaned into Kylo’s kiss. Ben picked up his pace and buried himself to the hilt with every thrust until he was slamming into Hux with a desperate pace. Hux whimpered into Kylo’s mouth as he felt his orgasm approaching and as he practically screamed through his own pleasure, he felt Ben stiffen and cum too. Kylo was next and Hux took great delight in watching his knight come completely undone before him. The three of them collapse into a pile of limbs on the floor of the shower and let the hot water wash over them as they reclaimed control of their breathing. The evening didn’t end in the shower and Hux was worshipped several more times after they made it to his bed.

The next morning Hux woke to a feeling of being trapped and for a second was a little panicked until he realised that he was being pinned to the bed by several large limbs draped across his body from either side. After a bit of wriggling disturbs the siblings enough to make them move, Hux manages to free himself and make his way to the refresher. He stops at the door and looks back at Kylo and Ben who have completely taken possession of the bed again and snuggled up close. Hux still can’t quite believe the turn of events. What they have planned. It’s all going too well and Hux realises that he could lose it all within days. Once Kylo and Ben leave for the Citadel he could quite possibly, never see them again. His heart starts to ache at the thought and then Kylo smiles and says “An Emperor should never doubt his knights”  
Hux startles and turns to head into the shower. “Stop doing that Kylo” he says indignantly.

The next few days are business as usual for Hux although he can’t help but think about the treasonous plan that has been discussed time and time again with Kylo and Ben. The confidence the Brothers exude is reassuring and they have indeed become stronger exponentially as each day passes. Hux is in absolute awe of their power and still can’t quite believe that it’s his to command. Kylo and Ben spend every waking hour meditating or training together. Captain Phasma can’t keep up with their requests for more and more Troopers to challenge them. She soon finds Troopers volunteering just to get a glimpse of the rumours.

It was almost a week after the plan had been born and Hux was standing on the bridge looking out of the viewport. For once, everything was running smoothly, no problems being reported from anywhere. He was looking at the Stars and indulging himself in thoughts of a future that was about to take a major turn when he realised the bridge personnel had gone very quiet. He turned around to find out what had happened and physically gasped and then he caught himself and closed his mouth that had fallen open so unprofessionally before anyone noticed. He walked towards the two men who had just entered the bridge.

Kylo and Ben had coordinated their uniforms. Kylo had abandoned his head to toe robes and Ben was no longer using standard issue gym clothes. Instead, they both wore black leather trousers with heavy knee high boots. They had loose fitting collarless black shirts that tied loosely at the neck and swing style black jackets with folds of material that fell almost to the knees and had black hoods. The uniform was designed for freedom of movement and looked quite stunning. The only thing to distinguish them was the colour of the trim on the jackets. Kylo’s was a deep red and Ben’s a deep blue. It wasn’t until he noticed the sabres attached to their belts that Hux realised who was who. The pair of them looked distinctly pleased with themselves as they saw the look on Hux’s face. Hux simply gave an acknowledgement and turned around. As he walked back down the bridge Kylo and Ben fell in step behind him. The bridge personnel quickly went back to their duties as Hux gave them a stern look and as he reached the viewport he stood with renewed confidence to stare at the Stars. His knights at his side. They were ready. 

As the Finalizer came within shuttle range of Snoke’s Citadel, Hux, Kylo and Ben made their way to the shuttle hanger housing Kylo’s sleek black Upsilon-class command shuttle. Hux had always thought the shuttle was extravagant and meant more as a statement than a form of transport but as he watched the two knights boarding he realised the shuttle was now part of Kylo and Ben’s status and a weapon of intimidation, it would become a symbol that would strike fear into the hearts of any opposition. Hux’s mind was in turmoil but he was standing firm. As Kylo reached the top of the ramp he turned and projected a last thought to Hux. “He can’t see you, we’ve hidden you, he thinks you’re dead, we are armed with a surprise” Hux is startled by the last comment and steps forward to say something but the ramp closes and the shuttle leaves the bay. Hux’s stomach is now in knots.

As Kylo and Ben make their way through the Citadel they can feel Snoke beginning to pry into their minds. They have managed to carefully block all information they don’t want Snoke to know about but have been careful not to block too much and make him suspicious. They stand shoulder to shoulder as they enter the main chamber where Snoke’s throne is situated. Snoke is sitting on the throne and is flanked on either side by the Knights of Ren. They are a formidable sight. 

“Welcome back Kylo” says Snoke. “You have done well and I see that you have already made a start on readying your Brother for the task ahead”. Kylo and Ben stand strong, their bond helping them to keep a tight control on their thoughts. “As for your other task…” he’s says and Kylo breaks in before he can finish “It is done. The General is dead. Thank you for showing me my weakness” Both Kylo and Ben drop to their knees to proclaim their loyalty and Snoke gets up and makes a move towards them, he is totally unaware of the blade that strikes his head from his shoulders that comes from the Knight stood to his right. Kylo and Ben had kept the Knight’s thoughts hidden too. Their absolute power surpassing Snoke’s. They were unstoppable. 

Back on board the Finalizer, Hux is astonished at how quickly he gets the message that Snoke is defeated. His stomach renews it’s tumbling as he makes his way to the Citadel accompanied by several senior officers, Captain Phasma and several battalions of Troopers. He needs to make his move. It needs to be quick and decisive and it needs to be clear to his high ranking officers and troops. 

As Hux arrives in the throne room with his officers and Troopers, they all look to the throne and Snoke’s decapitated body lying on the floor. There are a few whispers among the officers and Hux makes his move. He steps forward, climbs the steps to the throne and takes his seat. Kylo and Ben take their places at either shoulder and they in turn are flanked by the Knights of Ren. After claiming the throne and making it quite clear that a New Empire is to rise and finally bring order to the Galaxy, Hux sits and waits for a response. He doesn’t have to wait long as one by one his officers drop down on one knee and proclaim loyalty to the new Emperor.

It had all happened so quickly and had gone so smoothly that Hux thought he was dreaming. Back on board the Finalizer, word soon got around the rest of the ship of what had happened and then the rumours of Hux’s Knights started. After the power that had been witnessed during training sessions and the ease with which Snoke was defeated, Kylo and Ben suddenly found themselves with a new found respect as they walked around the ship. They rarely left Hux’s side and it soon became known throughout the Galaxy that a new Emperor was sitting on the throne.

After one particularly busy day of convincing the galaxy in what seemed like an endless stream of days convincing the galaxy, Hux had reached his exhaustion limit. He retired to his quarters followed by Kylo and Ben. Not a word was spoken as they both helped Hux out of his uniform. Ben poured Hux a brandy and Kylo started to massage his shoulders. Hux was beginning to relax and his mind began to wander. This is it, he thought it will never be more than this. I will never want more than this. He couldn’t believe how easily it had all seemed and then he heard a voice in his head “I said, an Emperor should never doubt his Knights” Hux is startled out of his daydreaming ….. “I said, stop doing that Kylo!”

“Yes Emperor” was his only reply.


End file.
